home again
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: because he was never good with words...a short one shot to get me back into writing. post brotherhood


A small fma oneshot to hopefully get me back into writing, after ill try to work on my ongoing stories!

Ed stepped off the train and shielded his eyes from the light. He had ended up taking a night train back to Resenbull after realizing that he hadn't had his leg looked at in a while. Though subconsciously he believed he had another reason.

He started heading toward Grannys house, musing about how strange it was to be heading there without Al. Last he heard from his brother, he and Mei had started working on a new technique that would combine Alchemy and Alchestry that would ultimately be able to save lives. Ed was proud of all his brother had been able to accomplish while in Xing, including the boys accomplishments in getting a certain princess to go out with him.

As he got closer to the house his thoughts turned to Winry and their last meeting, that time on the platform before he left for the west. He blushed, it hadn't really turned out the way he'd expected, he just wasn't any good with words! He couldn't figure out how he was suppose to even ask something like that. Hell, he didn't even know where their relationship stood since they hadn't really talked about it since, even if it wasn't really something you'd talk about in a letter or over the phone.

"ED! Your home!" He looked up to see her smiling and waving from the balcony, he inwardly blushed and reveled in the fact that she cared so much and was so happy about his return.

"Hey Winry."

She smiled and shouted down "Don't tell me this visit means you've messed up you leg again. Though you look like your still standing from up here!"

"Hu! N-no I it's fine, I just figured I should come visit, you know,is that so wrong! Please don't kill me with your demon wrench!" She raised her eyebrow, Ed wasn't afraid of much but it was nice to know that she could still scare him. They met in the kitchen and she started making him some tea. "So wheres the old hag?"

"She had to go take care of a house call, she should be back in a few hours." Ed nodded as he took a sip of his tea. "So tell me, whats the west like? More importantly, whats their automail like?!"

"hehe, always a gear head!"

"HEY! Don't call me gear head! Shorty!" She smirked. Ed slammed his fist on the table and got up to stand in front of her.

He smirked "heh, if u haven't noticed, it seems im now taller than you." Winry blushed a little realizing how close they were, if she just leaned a little closer, _no!_ She couldn't, she was so confused about their relationship, even if she did say he could have her whole heart the last time they saw each other, they had never really made their relationship or whatever it was "official".

Ed's mind was spinning, he was so close to her, he hadn't meant to get so close. Suddenly she stepped back "I, uh forgot, I put some cookies to bake, I should go check on them." He gulped and nodded as she ran into the kitchen.

After she was gone he let out a breath, 'blew it again huh idiot!', he berated himself. 5 minutes later she came back with a full tray of cookies and both tried to forget the incident from a few minutes ago as Ed told her about the west.

"So how long do u plan on staying this time?"

"Well, I don't really know, I was actually thinking about actually going over to our old land, maybe start plans to build a new home before going off again, you know. The space is pretty big so if we expand the foundation a little, I can make the house big enough for 2 families. That is depending on how everything works out." he explained, mumbling the last 2 bits.

Her eyes went wide, "so you really plan on staying here, after all your travels I mean."

"well yeah, I mean no matter, where we go Resenbull will always be home." he said looking at her.

She smiled "It'd be nice you know, to have you home for good."

"well not right away but yeah, I plan to travel a few more years before settling down." she nodded an looked down, like she was contemplating what to say.

"You know Ed I was wondering, does it get lonely traveling alone all the time." He looked at her strangely before answering.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it after a while. Why?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "W-well you know, I've been thinking...It would be kinda fun you know to go travel a little. I was thinking maybe next time, Icouldmaybegowithyou." she said quickly turning to hide her blush.

"Huh? What was that?"

She sighed "I was wondering if I could go with you next time." He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"W-well, What about your customers? Won't the miss you?"

"Granny can take care of them for a while." She said softly

"Oh, but you know, its kind of boring sometimes, especially with me since I'm mostly in library researching and stuff."

"That's okay it would be a great chance learn about western automail." she looked up at him but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Do you not want me to come, I-i don't wanna be a burden on you."

Ed didn't answer, and she didn't want him to see the tears welling in her eyes. So with that she got up and went outside.

Inside Ed was screaming at himself and trying to figure out what to say, finally he gave up, frustrated he decided to play it by ear.

He walked out of the house and went to the hill were the three of them played at as children. She would be there, it was the same place she always went when she was upset. He was right she was sitting on the wooden fence overlooking the village.

"What do you want Ed?" She asked trying to wipe her tears. He didn't answer, just went closer. In a few steps he was standing over her, leaning on part of the fence, he turned her head and planted his lips straight on hers.

The kiss wasn't short nor sweet, it was the king of kiss that conveyed everything, all the things Ed had been trying to say but couldn't. How he only didn't want her to go because he didn't want anything to happen to her, in Resenbull he knew she was safe. How he really did love her and want to be with her. What he had meant when he talked about expanding the house.

She kissed back with just as much fury, telling him she could take care of herself, that she loved him just as much, and that she was glad to spend her life with him. The broke apart and rested their foreheads together panting.

"so?" She said

"We leave in two weeks, should be enough time for you to pack and work out stuff with your customers, right?"

she nodded and smiled as he wiped away what was left of her tears. She laughed a little he really was no good with words!


End file.
